


The Less I Know The Better

by ItsNotLuci



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruh my bad if it sucks, I can't sleep and want a fanfic i havent read, M/M, also i need more chatnoir x male characters in my life, so im making my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotLuci/pseuds/ItsNotLuci
Summary: A bold interaction turns into a daring relationship with a superhero. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character
Kudos: 32





	The Less I Know The Better

“The new kid. I always have to be the new kid.” I muttered to myself, standing by the side of an open door to my new classroom, half the other students are there sitting down patiently waiting. No doubt a couple of students have already seen me questioning what I’m doing.

  
“What should I say when the teacher introduces me?” I clear my throat rehearsing what I could say over and over again. “Hi! I’m July!” I say enthusiastically then frown. “ What if they think I’m obnoxious because of an introduction like that?”

  
“I think you already made quite the introduction July.” A feminine voice said from the small room. I peaked over from the doorway to see a girl wearing glasses and plaid, her head resting in the palm of her hand as she sits in the large desk next to another girl in pigtails.

  
How embarrassing…

  
“I- sorry, I didn’t mean you guys are judgmental or anything.” I entered the class, embarrassed and fumbling on my own words. “I just-”

  
“Oh great. Another loser, how utterly ridiculous.” A blond girl said as she stared daggers at me. It was a rude remark, but I didn’t want to say anything to her. I don’t know her well and I don’t want people to think I’m rude.

  
Suddenly I heard a small ‘hush’ made by the girl with pigtails, then she looked at me and gave me a kind smile. I blushed a little, it was unexpected and I have to admit she a very pretty girl.

  
“Now class.” The teacher said as she tried to defuse the situation. “I’d like to introduce your new classmate,” As I was about to chime in she jokingly added, “Although I’m sure you all are already familiar with him.” It was an innocent joke to add to my weak introduction that happened less than a minute ago.

  
A couple of the students giggled and snickered. Everyone except for the blond that called me a loser, it seemed like she already had it out for me and I don’t even know her. She is very well dressed and honestly seems a bit snobby. Maybe it’s because my fashion sense is pretty terrible? Silly speculation, that couldn’t possibly be true.

  
“I’m sorry July, but for now you’ll be sitting by yourself in the back. I hope that’s alright with you.” The teacher said, it was obvious she didn’t want me to feel alone but there was no other open seat available.

  
Before I could reply a hand slowly rose.

  
“I could sit next to him for a couple of days Miss Bustier until he gets comfortable here.” A blond haired boy said. We made eye contact for a bit and he gave me a soft smile, his cheeks slightly tinted pink.

  
“How kind Adrien!” Miss Bustier said enthusiastically. “It’s settled then, I’ll have you sit next to July! At least until Lila comes back if that’s fine.” Adrien looked at the boy he was sitting next to and nodded.

  
Miss Bustier motioned me to go to my seat in the back as Adrien packed his things to move in the back with me. I went along my merry way and plopped in my seat still embarrassed about what had happened earlier. I crossed my arms and put my head down on my desk, trying to shield myself from everyone.

  
“Hi,” Adrien said softly to make his presence known. I turn my head to the side to look at him and smile.

  
“Hey,” I whispered, trying not to get the attention of Miss Bustier who had started the class. Adrien sat down next to me and got out his book. I quickly noticed I don’t have the proper materials for any of the classes yet.

  
“So,” He said, it seems like taking out the book was just for show. “Sorry about Chloe, she’s not the nicest at first meeting, but she can be…” He stopped, it seems like he’s having trouble describing her. I couldn’t help but smile.

  
“I get it,” I say slowly. “I’m aware she’s not the nicest. Maybe we’ll get along, maybe not. Either way, everyone could use a friend or two” I said hopefully.

  
When those words left my mouth something in his eyes sparkled. I’m not sure how else to describe it but after I said those words we whispered the for the whole class.

  
As class came to an end Adrien suggested we exchange numbers. I happily agreed and we exchanged numbers. He then introduced me to his other friends, Nino, Alya, and Marinette. After a little chit chat, I exchanged numbers with them.

  
“Sorry to cut this chat short guys but I promised my mom I’d help her at her new boutique,” I said, they seemed interested and I explained how it was my mom's dream to own a small boutique. I told them the location and explained how she makes a lot of custom jewelry and hand paints shoes and purses that a lot of people enjoy.

  
With that, I said my goodbyes and walked home. Upon arriving I see my mother and about three guests seeing what goodies my mom has to offer. I kiss my mother on the forehead and head upstairs to the living room then up another small set of stairs to my room. I set my book bag down and went back into the living room and grabbed a snack before I began helping my mom.

  
A couple of hours passed of me selling items to pleased guests and I was getting a bit tired. “As a treat go get a few baked goods from the bakery down the street.” My mother said as my eyes sparkled. No matter what time it is I'm always in the mood for something sweet.

  
I went along my merry way and arrived at the bakery, there a woman warmly welcomed me. It seemed very familiar, but I shook off that feeling and compiled my goodie bag.  
“Is that all?” She asked me.

  
“Yea, thank you,” I said. She told me the sum and I gave her a couple of small bills for my goodies then walked out the door hearing the little ring of the door for the last time today.  
As I was walking back a car suddenly flew past me and because of my state of shock I remained calm. A car out of all things? Maybe a piece of paper or a leaf but a car? I don’t think I’ve seen anything in-person to have enough force to just chuck a whole car. I look for the source but I see nothing until I hear a loud boom.

  
Now, a normal person would run away from the intimidating boom. I am not a normal person. My curiosity is my worst trait. When I want to know something I can’t sleep until I know whatever I want to know. So before I knew It I felt my legs carrying me towards the source.

  
“Whoa, where are you going?” A random voice said it seemed as if it was next to me. I looked to my left and see a blond boy in presumably leather and cat ears.

  
“Whoa, what are you wearing?” I retorted as I ran a little faster.

  
“Nunya.” He said, having no problem catching up to me.

  
“What?”

  
“Nun ya business.” He grinned as he continued to run alongside me. I laughed at the stupid comment.

  
“I guess I did walk into that one.”

  
“You sure you didn’t run into it?” He said gesturing to us running which made me laugh a little more. I have to admit it the little interaction we had made me believe he was cute. A little dorky but cute.

  
“So why are you running into danger?” He said, stopped and grabbed my hand to prevent me from running closer. I was close enough to barely see what was going on, but I wasn’t as close as I wanted to be.

  
“I don’t know I was just curious.”

  
“You ever heard of curiosity killed the cat? You wouldn’t want anything happening to me would you?” He said rather flirtatiously. I smiled a bit and rolled my eyes, I’d never been flirted with or flirted.

  
“I guess not,” I said while lifting an eyebrow and clenched my goodie bag for support. Then another boom came from the distance. A large monster thing and a girl in polka dots were duking it out, it was rather impressive. Superheroes. Nice. I then put two and two together and realize cat boy must be a superhero with that silly outfit or a very brave person for wearing it out normally.

  
“Who are you?” I asked him, he grinned.

  
“Call me Chat Noir.”

  
“Okay,” I said, then mocked his name “Chat Noir, what is that and who is that.”

  
“That is an Akuma, and that lovely lady right there is my lady. Her name is Ladybug.”

  
“Hmmm,” I said interested in the conversation. “You’re like Ron to her Kim?”

  
“What?”

  
“Sidekick?”

  
“No, we’re equal.”

  
“She seems good without you.” He pouted as I said that and looked visibly annoyed I tried to defuse it. “Which is good because I’d wanna spend a little more time with you sometime.”

  
That really caught him off guard.

  
I couldn’t believe I said that! I turned red and closed my eyes. I’d never say that to someone in a million years but everything seemed like a fever dream. I blurted it out before I even thought about the consequences.

  
“T-that’d..” He said slowly “That’d be cool.” I looked up at him and he was slightly blushed behind his black mask.

  
“Okay, thank you!” I said and ran as fast as I could back home. I ran faster away from the danger than I did too. I wouldn’t even run this fast for physical education. I always seem to get myself into ridiculous situations. Maybe this all is a dream? That’s why I’m a little bold.

  
I walked into my mom's boutique, “Where are the goodies?” She asked. That’s where I realized I must have dropped them while running away. I can’t believe it! I managed to make a fool of myself but couldn’t bring back the delicious sweets!

  
“I couldn’t get them because of an akuma attack,” I said while walking past her trying to walk straight to my room.

  
“A what?”

  
“I don’t know watch the news, mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh, this is my first fanfic. lmao, yuh boy needs more chatnoirxmale reader fan fics smh


End file.
